


Ulterior motives

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny rescues Sarah from an unwanted admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior motives

 

Connor watched from across the room as the young man made his way closer to Sarah. She had been avoiding him for weeks now, tired of telling him that she wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, he was a regular in the Red Lion, the local pub to the ARC, where the staff and soldiers had taken to coming to unwind after a long shift. At the bar, Sarah was just too far away for anyone to warn her without alerting her admirer as well.

 

They saw him reach her and start flirting, blocking her way back as well.

 

“You should have let us have a word with him,” Dev pointed out.

 

Connor cast a disbelieving look over at the two soldiers, sitting across the table. “I know your definition of ‘a word’,” he said.

 

Dev looked offended. “We wouldn’t have hurt him. Much.”

 

Connor set his pint down on the table and got to his feet to go and help but Jenny put a restraining hand on his arm.

 

“Allow me,” she told them.

 

Sarah looked up hopefully as she saw Jenny approaching. She was having no luck in shaking off this idiot, just as she usually didn’t until one of the team came and rescued her. Jenny strode toward them, a huge smile on her face, the click of her heels on the pub’s stone floors making Sarah’s admirer turn to look as well.

 

“Sweetheart, I was wondering where you’d got to,” Jenny told her. Before Sarah’s surprise could give her away, Jenny curled her fingers around the back of Sarah’s neck as the other hand slipped around her waist, drawing her closer and kissing her full on the mouth.

 

Sarah tried to pull away for a second but Jenny didn’t let her, the hand on her neck holding her pressed against the other woman. Then she didn’t want to get away- _Damn, Jenny was a fantastic kisser_. Sarah just gave in and enjoyed the ride.

 

Eventually, Jenny drew back and glanced at the man standing next to them, now staring, open-mouthed. She smiled pleasantly and held out her hand, keeping the other around Sarah’s waist.

 

“Hi, I’m Jenny, Sarah’s girlfriend,” she told him. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

 

He lasted about ten seconds before he stammered an apology and scurried off back to his friends.

 

“Thank you so much,” Sarah told her as they went back to the others. “I think he’ll get the message now; that was some pretty convincing acting.”

 

Jenny’s expression remained blank. “Who says I was acting?” she said, leaving Sarah standing in the middle of the pub, staring after her.

 

An hour later, Sarah was still thinking about it. It wasn’t just the kiss- although that had been unexpected and amazing. No, it was more that it wasn’t the first time she had thought about it; she couldn’t believe Jenny had actually kissed her, and in front of everyone, no less. She couldn’t get those words out of her head; had Jenny meant that or had she been teasing? So many times she started to ask but she daren’t, not wanting to make a fool of herself. Eventually, she had to say something before it drove her crazy.

 

“Jenny? You know before, when you… um, what you said- did you mean that?” Sarah didn’t give her the chance to answer for fear of stopping before she got through the rest of it. “Because I wondered if you might possibly- only if you want to, I mean-” She paused and took a deep breath before saying quickly, “I wondered if maybe you’d like to have dinner sometime.”

 

Jenny smiled. As adorable as Sarah was when she got flustered, Jenny decided to help her out.

 

“Is tomorrow night OK?” she asked. Sarah nodded mutely. “Great. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

 

 

 


End file.
